Dramatical Murder Re:connect Data 1: Encounter
by MediocrisFabula85
Summary: This is my first Dramatical Murder Fanfic. It picks up where the first season of the anime left off. Kind of like my idea for season 2. Anyway, enjoy reading and feel free to give your honest opinions.
1. Chapter 1: Dreamcatcher

Dramatical Murder Reconnect

Data 1: Encounter

Chapter 1: Dreamcatcher

It has been a year since the events of Platinum Jail and things seem to be returning to normal for Aoba Seragaki and his family and friends. Aoba still works at Junk Shop Mediocrity, Koujaku is still going around cutting hair, Clear comes and visits Aoba every now and then, Noiz has taken up residence on Midorijima. Mizuki and his gang are doing well. Ren is home from the hospital and helps out with Tae's delivery and other times hangs out with Aoba. As for Mink, he sometimes keeps tabs on Aoba outside of Midorijima, with the help of Hurrican.

Everything seems to be normal...until one night.

 **Seragaki Household: Midnight Hour**

Everyone in the household seems to be having a peaceful night's sleep. Everyone except Aoba.

 **Dream Sequence (Aoba's POV)**

'Huh?...Where am I?'

As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself in a unfamiliar room. My vision was a bit hazy and my head hurt like crazy, but I managed to get an idea where I am:

'The Hospital,' Aoba thought to himself. 'That's right! This was back when Virus and Trip erased my memory of my scrap power. When I was...'

"Father"

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice. A child's voice.

"Hurry, we have to leave"

Another voice. Sounds like a man. I look over to where the voices are. There, outside the door of my room, stood two figures. One was a man, looked like he was in his late thirties with short, dark hair. The second one looked like a young girl with short, light-brown hair, probably around twelve years-old. The only thing I couldn't make out was their faces. No matter how hard I looked, their faces were always shrouded in shadows. I couldn't even tell what the color of their eyes were.

"But, Father, what about him?" I heard the young girl ask the man she called Father. "Will he be alright?"

"Do not worry, my child," The man said that as he landed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I had them contact his family, they're coming to get him right now as we speak. Now come, we have to go."

"Yes, Father," The girl responded as she took hold of her Fathers outstretched hand. As I watched them leave, the girl looked towards my direction and mouthed: "Goodbye, Aoba"

'Wait, who are you? Please, let me see your faces.' I screamed in my head as I watched the girl's and the man's figure disappear from my sight. 'Wait!'

Before I knew it, my vision was becoming more hazy than usual and I started losing consciousness. The last thing I remember seeing before I fell into darkness...Was a Dreamcatcher.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Looms

**Seragaki Household**

Aoba wakes up from his dream and breathing real hard. He raises himself from his bed and walks over to his window.

"What was...that dream?," He asked himself staring at his own reflection.

"Mm...Aoba, is something wrong?," A drowsy voice from across the room asked.

It was Aoba's former allmate, now human Ren. When Ren started living with Aoba and Tae, he bunked in with Aoba in his room.

"Oh, hey. Did I disturb you Ren?," Aoba asked.

"No, you didn't," Ren replied as got out of bed and walked over to where Aoba stood. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Aoba didn't want to worry Ren, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Ren, remember back when Virus and Trip erased my memory and I was admitted to the hospital after that?," Aoba asked.

"Yes, I remember," Ren answered. "What about it?"

"Well...I had a dream about it," Aoba began explaining. "I was in the hospital and there were two figures in the room with me."

"Was is Virus and Trip?," Ren asked.

"No, it wasn't them. It was a man and he had a little girl with him," Aoba explained. "I couldn't make out their faces, but I noticed that the girl was wearing a Dreamcatcher."

"Dreamcatcher?," said Ren.

"That's what it looked like anyway," Aoba said.

Aoba then felt a sense of uneasiness and Ren noticed.

"Are you okay?," Ren asked.

"I don't know why, Ren," said Aoba, worriedly. "But I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

Ren laid a comforting hand on Aoba's shoulder.

"I was just a dream, Aoba," He replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Aoba smiled back at Ren, glad on the fact that he had him, his Grandma, and his friends to back him up.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Ren," Aoba said gratefully.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Ren said. "Don't want to wake up exhausted for work tomorrow. Also, we're having our get together with everybody, right?"

"Haha, right," Aoba laughed as he and Ren laid back down to rest.

Little did they notice, that a strange black crow with glowing red eyes was watching them. The crow saw what it needed to see and flew off into the dark sky.

The strange animal then landed on the shoulder of it's unknown master and "whispered" it's report in his ear.

"So, you found him," The crow's master spoke with a raspy voice. "Nice, job my pet!"

His eyes glowed a deep golden yellow with excitement.

"Mokin, have you located him?," Another figure with a soft, gentleman like voice appears in the shadows.

"Oh, yeah!," The one addressed as Mokin replied. "So, why don't we just go ahead and snatch the kid? What do you say, Tokage?"

"Mokin! We must have patience!," The man called Tokage exclaimed as his eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green with his pupils slitted. "We shall go as we had planned tomorrow night. The Blessed One will be ours soon enough. Come, we must make preparations."

Tokage then started walking off with Mokin not far behind him.

"Okay, okay whatever," Mokin complained. "But I still don't see why we had to involve a couple of weirdos and their 'zombie' horde to get just one person."

"It's quite simple my dear, Mokin. Makes our job a lot easier," Tokage explained. "Besides, the couple of 'weirdos' we hired happen to know him very well...and they're dying to see him again."

Tokage chuckled to himself with an evil grin.


End file.
